Better Now than Never
by catchtheestars
Summary: Hah! Zoro likes a girl! What's he gonna do about it? Roronoa Zoro x OC (oneshot)


**AN:** I LOVE Zoro! He's one sexy man~ but Zoro, why are you so hard to write? D; I did my best with this one. Zoro might be a bit OOC because I haven't really figured out his personality and how to write him but regardless, I hope everyone will enjoy!

* * *

Zoro sighed as he tossed a large bag of coins onto the bar.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I want Yuki."

"Um, sir, she's not for sale."

"It's okay, Sam. I've got him."

Zoro rolled his eyes at the orange-haired boy and turned his attention to the black-haired girl in front of him.

"Is he new?"

The girl nodded and she wiped her hands on a damp towel before gathering ingredients.

"What do you want to eat today?"

"Just make me your fried rice. I like that."

Yuki rolled her eyes,

"I know how to cook other food, too."

"I don't care. I like your fried rice. You make it better than that stupid perverted cook."

Yuki bit back her laugh. She'd only met the blonde cook a few times-and all those times, he unsuccessfully hit on her-but she liked him almost as much as she liked Zoro.

Yuki quickly prepared the ingredients for fried rice before she tossed them together in the pan.

"How long are you guys staying this time?"

Zoro shrugged,

"Maybe three days at the most. Luffy's anxious to go after Blackbeard."

Yuki stirred the stir fried rice in the pan a few times before she plated it and served it to Zoro with a spoon. He thanked her for the food and she smiled at him before turning to fill a pint of ale for him. He gulped it down when she set it before him and she sighed as she refilled it.

Yuki thought back to when she first met Zoro. He had run into some trouble and hid in the back of Yuki's family's restaurant. Yuki was working that day and she bravely defended the front until Zoro emerged and saved her from being cut in half. That was three years ago and it had been several months since she'd seen Zoro. She also kept tabs on him by reading and collecting the local newspaper articles. The Straw Hat Pirates were a popular topic in the media. Yuki was thankful that Ruby Town was one of Luffy's favorite towns; he liked to stop by every few months to stock up on beef and Ruby Town was a popular port town that was famous for its fresh meat.

Yuki snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the clinking of coins.

"For the food."

Zoro motioned to the bag of coins. Yuki shook her head and pushed the bag back towards him,

"I know it's not yours. Besides, I bet you borrowed it from Nami."

Zoro cursed and muttered under his breath. Yuki simply smiled as she cleared the dishes away.

"Oi, Yuki, you free later today?"

Yuki was intrigued by his question. She slowly turned to face him,

"I might be, depending on the reason."

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and sighed; he seemed to be choosing his words.

"I heard there's a festival going on tonight. Knowing Luffy, he's gonna want to stay for it and since we're going to be here a few days..."

"So what's your point?"

Zoro blushed and he pouted at Yuki's grinning face.

"Nothing! See you later."

Zoro grabbed his bag of money and left the restaurant. Yuki laughed and she turned around to do the dishes at the sink.

"Was that Roronoa Zoro? How do you know such a person?" Sam asked in awe.

Yuki smiled nostalgically,

"We met a long time ago. We keep in touch here and there."

Sam leaned against the counter and crossed his arms across his chest,

"It sounds like he likes you."

Yuki shrugged casually, although the thought made her heart jump in excitement.

"I don't think so. He's a pirate, and a man like Zoro doesn't have time for love."

Meanwhile, back at the Thousand Sunny...

"Where have you been all day?" Franky asked.

"At the blacksmith." Zoro replied casually.

"All day? That can't be right!" Usopp snorted.

Nami sniffed the air and Zoro froze when Nami got uncomfortably close to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Oi, moss head! Don't yell at Nami!"

"I'll do what I want, you perverted cook!"

"Zoro! You went to see Yuki, didn't you? You smell like her food!" Nami said in a sing-song voice.

Everyone froze and looked at Zoro in surprise.

"Ehhhh?!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp exclaimed in unison.

"Zoro likes girls?!" Franky gasped.

Zoro fumed at their reactions,

"Stupid assholes..."

"Zoro, why didn't you tell us sooner! Let's go make her our nakama!"

Zoro slapped Luffy upside the head; Luffy simply laughed at Zoro's reaction.

"Idiot! She can't come with us!"

"Why not? It would be lovely to have another beauty on board!"

"You're another reason why I can't bring her on board."

"Hah?! I'm sure she'd like me more than you!"

"For Zoro to be so defensive about a girl, he must really like her." Robin said thoughtfully, "Come to think of it, I saw her in the marketplace today. She's quite cute."

Nami turned to Zoro and he paled when she pointed her finger at him.

"Then it's decided. Zoro, you better go and confess to her right now!"

"Hah?! Why do I have to listen to you, woman?!"

Nami straightened and her expression darkened; Zoro gulped as Nami approached him.

Later that evening, Zoro came back and he was sulking. He easily found Yuki, who was serving other customers sitting at the bar.

"Looks like you've just been lectured by Nami."

"Yeah...that woman can be stupid sometimes."

Yuki laughed and she fetched a pint of ale for Zoro. A customer called her over and Yuki answered, excusing herself from the bar.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

"This food is a bit stale to my liking. Can you re-cook this?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't re-cook food. I could make you a new dish, if you'd like."

"But I want this specific dish!"

"I'm sorry, but we've run out of the ingredients for that dish. We'll get a fresh freight in the morning, though."

The customer slammed his fist on the table and abruptly stood in a rage. Yuki stood her ground; she was determined to not be intimidated by a rude customer.

"You call this customer service?! I said I want this dish re-cooked now, you bitch!"

The man was drawing his arm back for a punch and Yuki braced herself, not daring to look away. She saw Zoro step in between her and the man and he gripped the man's collar, effectively stopping him.

"Trash like you doesn't deserve to eat Yuki's food."

The man trembled under Zoro's glare, a murderous aura emanating from the swordsman,

"R-R-Roronoa Zoro!"

He straightened and clenched his fists while trying to gather his courage,

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"It had everything to do with me! Yuki is my woman!"

Everyone was surprised by Zoro's words but no one was more surprised than Yuki. She watched as Zoro kicked the customer out and she didn't resist as Zoro grabbed her hand, pulling her to the back of the restaurant. She gasped when he roughly pinned her to the wall and kissed her, his hands gripping her waist and pulling her flush against him.

Zoro pulled away slightly, his breath coming out in short puffs, and he pressed his forehead against Yuki's.

"Damn woman...you drive me crazy."

Yuki's heart was beating rapidly and she trembled with excitement and anticipation. Zoro's kiss had made her weak in the knees and if it weren't for Zoro holding her, she would've collapsed on the floor already. Yuki's mind was reeling but a crazy thought entered her head; better now than never, she decided.

"Zoro, I like you." Yuki said breathlessly.

"I know, dummy."

"Then why-"

Zoro silenced her with another mind-blowing kiss.

"You wanna know why? Ever since I met you, I've been thinking about you all the time. My face gets hot, my body gets hot, and my heart is beating like it's running a damn race. I'm crazy about you, Yuki."

Yuki couldn't help but laugh. Zoro was a man of few words and to hear him say such a heart-felt confession was moving; Yuki was satisfied with his answer and she ran her hand through his hair, drawing a pleased grunt from the green-haired man.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Back at the Thousand Sunny...

"Are you sure Zoro's over there?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, what if he chickened out?" Usopp added.

Sanji soundly bonked their heads,

"Idiots! There's no way that moss head would ignore Nami's threat! Right, Nami-swan?"

"What did you tell him anyway, Nami?" Robin asked.

Nami simply grinned triumphantly.

"Will Zoro be okay?" Chopper asked.

"Let's just say that Zoro will come back a happy man." Nami said.

Luffy, who had been listening to the conversation, shrugged,

"I don't get it."

From Yuki's room, Zoro sneezed and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Yuki's naked form was snuggled up against him and he smirked, pleased with himself. For a few moments, he let himself go and tenderly brushed his calloused fingers against Yuki's cheek, relishing in the softness of her skin. He hated to leave her, especially with their newly established relationship, but Nami made him swear to spend the rest of his time with Yuki or else she's increase his debt and throw his swords away. Zoro cringed at the thought but he grudgingly admitted he would have to thank Nami later.

Yuki shifted in his arm and her eyes fluttered open, looking up into his.

"You're awake?" She asked.

"I just woke up. Go back to sleep."

Yuki sleepily nodded and she kissed Zoro, who eagerly returned it, before snuggling into his bare chest and falling asleep again. Zoro sighed as he tightened his grip around Yuki and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

This was going to be the hardest goodbye he's ever had to do.


End file.
